Valentines day Saga Part 2 of three
by Basslover93
Summary: With Gaara's background it was no surprise that he was afraid to show emotion in fear of getting hurt. Sakura accepted this, she always joked they were a whole broken heart together after all. Gaara sings and plays violin. Modern Fan fic, Music involved


Two Halves of a whole broken heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha characters

Summary: With Gaara's background it was no surprise that he was afraid to show emotion in fear of getting hurt. Sakura accepted this, she always joked they were a whole broken heart together. Plus being music majors with jobs left no time to come up with over-the top things. But this Valentine 's Day Gaara has a surprise for our dear Sakura. Modern day fic.

xXxxxxxxxXxxxxX

Gaara had never been the most affectionate person. Circumstances of life had dealt him a low blow from early childhood. Making Gaara believe affection lead to betrayal, heart break and ultimately death. So it came to no surprise when Valentine's Day was a foreign word to him. The day came and went every year they dates unnoticed by him. Sakura didn't mind, she knew he loved her. They were to halves of a broken heart. The actions he did proved he loved her. He showed her his love every time he looked at her, every time they would kiss, every time he would gently hold her as if she would break.

There were music majors and both had full time jobs. They barely had time to sleep let alone devote a whole day to each other. She had given him simple things, which she knew he would enjoy: cards, rosin, and strings. Items that he could use when he played his violin and a simple little thank you for his love.

_That reminds me, I need to pick those things up when I got to the store _she thought wearily, unlocking her car door and getting in. After a quick stop to Beethoven's, a local music shop that carried everything from ballet flats to guitar picks, she was off to the grocery store.

Walking along the shelves, she made a face at all the gaudy Valentine's Day cards. Wasn't this day about how you spent it and who you spent it with rather than how much or how extravagant the gift was?

She sighed at the foolishness of people and went on her way to pick up the things she intended to buy. A short while later she was fishin gin her purse for her keys, rounding the corner towards the door to their house. Sakura stopped when she realized the door was open.

She was a prima-Ballerina or on her way to being one, she wasn't an air-head like Naruto. Sakura dropped the bags at the door, a confused look crossing her face at the rose petals littering the floor towards the music room.

Creeping into the house, she froze when she heard the shrill of a violin and a soft baritone voice singing oh so familiar words. She continued down the hallway, stopping in the door way taking in the sight that met her eyes.

There stood Gaara, khaki shorts and oversized crimson sweat shirt, playing his violin and sining the lullaby he would sing occasionally, the moonlight casting an eerie look to his form. The song speaking of love that you didn't know until it hit you, she smiled softly.

Jade eyes met forest green as he sang at her, to her, striking her heart to its very core. She couldn't believe what was happening.

The memory of the last notes hung in the air as the two stared at each other. Gaara was the one who broke the silence. "I love you" he said simply, his violin hanging at his side bow held limply in his grasp.

She didn't know what to say, besides the obvious. Coming from Gaara this was…breath taking. She walked up to him, careful to not crush the instrument or bow, before flinging her arms around his neck and crushing his lips to hers. Using his way, this once, to show her love for him.

3 years, 12 days, and untold hours had taken him to say those 3 simple words, I love you, and it was worth the wait she thought. Because he truly loved her if he was willing to sing and play that song for her. She accepted that, understood how hard it was for him. They were two halves of a whole broken heart after all. Each with their own horriflying experiences but together they fit.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

So?


End file.
